Fall Into
by Bishie Huntress
Summary: It was curious, really, how he'd come to be here. One day he was minding his own business, going about Team 7 missions as usual, and the next, he was fighting an ex-teammate/determined-not-to-be best friend/rival.
1. Fall Into

Falling.

Surrounded by the rush and the wind and the rain.

Falling with the rain.

It was curious, really, how he'd come to be here. One day he was minding his own business, going about Team 7 missions as usual, and the next, he was fighting an ex-teammate/determined-not-to-be best friend/rival. Whether that last was an "ex" as well, he still wasn't sure, though he let out a wry chuckle at the turn his thoughts took in this dire circumstance.

He should probably really concentrate on the problem at hand.

Speaking of hands…

Naruto thought of Sasuke's hands. He'd seen all the scars, the proof of how hard he worked to get where he was. He remembered commenting on Lee's hands to Sasuke all those years ago, when they first met Bushy Brows. Back when Team 7 was whole. Back when things were _right._

Sasuke's hands were even more scarred than Lee's.

Naruto turned his own hands over in front of his face. No scars. Not a one. It kind of made him feel useless, like he was failing by not doing his part, by not working his hardest, even though he knew it was because of the Nine Tails that he healed so well. Still, sometimes he wished he had that visible proof of his progress.

He looked over at the unconscious boy falling next to him.

Ah, there was that word again. _Falling. _Maybe it was just hard to avoid, given his present circumstances, he mused.

He wondered how long it would take to reach the end of his fall. How would he stop it this time? There was nothing around to grab ahold of; a summoning could be managed, but the length of his fall might simply squish him flat against Gamabunta's back. And there was no telling if he'd even summon the boss toad. He might end up with Gamakichi!

There were always shadow clones… Summoning enough of them to cushion a hundred foot drop was easy, but how many would it take to break the distance of this fall, whatever that might be?

He twisted to look below. The earth was shadowed beneath him, both from evening and from downpour the local cloud cover provided. It looked the same distance away as when he first started his long-term descent.

Darn it! Even if he could tell how far he had yet to go, he was never one for math. Or anything scholastic. Just the thought of trying to figure these things out made him feel dizzy.

Still… He looked over at Sasuke again. The other was still out of it. Heck, he was assuming his friend was even alive!

He considered the young Uchiha carefully as his thoughts took a turn toward the dark. No one said he had to try to stop their fall. He could just let them both fall unimpeded to their deaths, with no one the wiser, and no one left wondering when this fruitless chase would finally be over. They could both die here and no one had to know it was the least bit intentional.

It could be freeing. One sudden impact, blackness, and then whatever passed for an afterlife in this sad world…

He shook himself. What was he thinking? He was Naruto Uzumaki! He didn't give up, and he _never_ ran away from a fight!

Looking down once again, he realized he could see the ground approaching rapidly; in fact, it wasn't the ground at all! How the heck did they end up over the ocean?

Forming a familiar hand sign, he released his chakra in the form of Shadow Clones, who quickly swung him over to his still-best friend. Wrapping his arms around the boy tightly – he was still breathing, thank goodness! – his hands met on the other side and again formed the seals for the Multi-Shadow Clone technique.

When he figured he was close enough to not lose all his clones when they hit the water before him – the timing had to be_ impeccable_ – he released his chakra once more, and a wave of clones poured forth.

Watching the clones _poof!_ into existence, Naruto was a little astonished. He'd had no idea he could produce _that_ many! It was like looking at the sky on a clear winter night, when the air was thin and the stars were so bright, you were sure you could see them all.

He felt himself growing weak, and as his grip on Sasuke lessened – _No! Hold tight, damn it!_ – Naruto realized clones were _still_ popping into existence! Hurriedly, he stopped the flow of chakra that was creating them.

Maybe he was panicking more than he realized…

Still, he could see that many of them had reached the ocean intact, and, as if sensing imminent impact, they all turned toward him, arms outstretched as though they would embrace him and Sasuke both.

Tightening his grip, Naruto took a deep breath and fell into them…


	2. Fallen In

**an:** Well, I didn't intend to write more for this, but I was bored at the doctor's office, and it just sort of happened. =) Let me know how it turned out, 'kay?

* * *

><p>They dropped, plunging into the icy salt water. Bubbles surrounded them from the disappearance of a great many shadow clones all at once. The force of the impact loosened Naruto's hold on Sasuke, and the boy began to sink. Desperately, Naruto reached forward, grasping. Even as he reached out, as his hand wrapped around his former teammate's arm, black eyes opened, staring straight into blue.<p>

Startled, Naruto froze, almost losing his grip on Sasuke yet again. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, and bubbles poured into his face, waking him from his stupor. His hand tightened once more, and he kicked for the surface, thankful the other boy was awake and kicking, too.

The two boys breached the surface of the ocean violently, gasping and coughing as they tried to suck in air and, in Sasuke's case, expel water simultaneously.

Suddenly, Naruto began laughing. "Yeah!" he shouted, pumping his free fist in the air. "That was so awesome!" In the rush of adrenaline coursing through him from escaping the seemingly certain death of the long fall, he couldn't hold back the exuberant _"Believe it!"_

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto looked at the dark-haired boy he still held so tightly, grin as wide as the world as water dripped in his eyes. "Yeah? So?"

Sasuke stared at the blond as the blond stared back, and then they were both laughing. Tears and salt water poured down their faces as they clung to each other to stay afloat.

When their laughter finally died, they laid there, floating on their backs. They stared up at the stars peeking through the clouds as the rhythm of the ocean lulled them into peacefulness.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"It's good to have you back." Naruto paused. "And it's cold."

There was silence for a moment. Then, softly, "Idiot."

But if Naruto looked closely through the inky, starlit air, he would see pink dusting the other boy's cheeks.

And he laughed.


End file.
